


Not Yet

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bound Orgasm, Consensual Forced Orgasm, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Double Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Sub Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony ties Loki up and teases him until Loki is begging for permission to come.





	Not Yet

Loki’s wrists were bound in metal cuffs chained to a hook hanging from the ceiling of Tony’s dungeon. Tony had pulled the chain just a bit too tightly so that Loki had to stand on his tiptoes.

“You want to come for me, huh?” Tony moaned into Loki’s ear from where he stood behind him, slowly stroking Loki’s cock as he had been for nearly an hour. Loki struggled to thrust, but couldn’t move much without tipping over.

“Yes, please,” Loki begged.

“Hmm,” Tony replied as though considering the answer. “No,” he murmured, “no, not yet.”

Loki whimpered. Tony laughed, then quickened the motion of his hand, pumping Loki’s cock at speed. Loki cried out in pain and pleasure, then began to chant, _please please please…_

“Hmm,” Tony said again, “if I let you come,” he asked, speaking slower than was necessary to draw out the denial, “will you be a good boy for me?”

“Yes,” Loki hurried to respond, “yes, I promise, so good, just for you.”

Tony groaned and jerked Loki furiously.

“Go,” he ordered, and Loki shot his wet so violently that he lost his balance, but Tony held him steady with an arm around his waist.


End file.
